


Aftermath

by Moriavis



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), M/M, Post-Oculus Leonard Snart, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Barry gave up his life to save the people he loved. He didn't expect to find Leonard Snart at the end.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602637
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt! I genuinely didn't realize how many of these things I filled out! Unbeta'ed, per usual.
> 
> Prompt: A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.

~*~

Barry’s muscles were burning, his costume torn, but he couldn’t stop. Not when the Anti-Monitor was still out there. Not when stopping meant the untold sacrifice of too many worlds to count.

He screamed as the protection of the Speed Force started to flake away, and he knew that this was it. He was done. He was ready.

Then, as impossible as it seemed, hands that were almost familiar curled around the very core of him, and pulled.

~*~

When Barry opened his eyes, he was laying on… a bed? No. It wasn’t a bed, but it was something like it. He vibrated his hand through the blankets, feeling the molecules against his skin, and he thrummed like a taut string that had been plucked.

Not real, then. He could work with that.

The lights flickered on above him, and he looked up, his breath catching in his chest.

“Scarlet Speedster.” Leonard Snart stood in front of him, and it was a strange dissonance to see him wearing casual clothes. There wasn’t a parka or a cold gun in sight, and he was dressed down in a comfortable henley and jeans. “Never thought I’d see you at the end of the world.”

“Where are we?” Barry managed to ask, pushing his cowl off his head and squinting to get a better look at Leonard.

“That’s a complicated question.” Leonard’s grin was a quick flash of teeth, there and gone again. “Pocket dimension?”

Barry shook his head. “Pocket dimension?” Barry stared hard at Leonard, but wasn’t able to make him out in the dim light. “Ray told me–”

“That I died?” Leonard shrugged. “I suppose I did. Death seems pretty cheap these days.”

“It _is_ you, isn’t it?” A slow warmth rose in Barry’s chest; he was flushed and a little light-headed as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea. “You saved me.”

Leonard glanced down at the floor. “Just thought…there are plenty of people who deserve to die. You ain’t one of them.”

Barry swallowed and clambered over the bed toward Leonard, his hands sliding on the sheets and his foot catching on a fold of the blankets. 

Leonard stepped forward and clutched Barry’s upper arms, keeping him from face planting onto the floor. "Barry–”

“Kiss me,” Barry pleaded, his eyes stinging with desperate tears. Leonard died. He died, and Barry was so tired of regrets. Leonard didn’t hesitate, yanking Barry closer, his fingers flexing against Barry’s arms as he kissed him.

_Finally_ , Barry thought as he grabbed handfuls of Leonard’s shirt. He didn’t know why it was such a relief, his shoulders relaxing under the weight of his expectations, but it didn’t matter, not when Leonard was kissing him like there was nothing else in the world but the two of them. Barry hauled himself tight against Leonard’s body, opening his mouth to the slide of Leonard’s tongue.

Leonard cupped Barry’s face, clutching hard at Barry’s cheeks, and Barry’s heart beat a frantic tattoo against his rib cage. He was holding onto Leonard so tightly that he expected Leonard to complain, but Leonard just clutched him back, as if he expected Barry to vanish at any second.

Maybe he would. Maybe his friends had failed and the entire Multiverse was going to collapse in on itself, but it didn’t matter. He would simply steal whatever time they had left.

~*~


End file.
